


Jane Volturi

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - individuals [12]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Hope, Volturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: A series of headcanons revolving around Jane of the Vulturi





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

She was so young when she was changed and it had been so long ago, that she barely had any memory of it at all. She had been taught that her human memories were useless, that she didn’t need them anymore now that she was an exceptionally more powerful being. So she hadn’t bothered to keep them in her mind over the years, letting them slip away until this castle with these people was all that she knew. She had her brother with her, but he had been taught the same lesson. They were stuck here, with no idea of anything different outside these walls. 

But she started thinking, feeling differently when a new vampire joined their ranks. It was strange he was with them, as he didn’t possess any of the special talents Aro often favored in his collection. But this man was kind, and he was intelligent. Jane spent a lot of time with him; more time that she expected she would when she first met him. She was wary of new people. How could she not be? 

He told her that there were different ways of life. He would never try to persuade her to his way, of course not. She was just a child, and he didn’t want to influence her thinking anymore than it already had been. But he was happy to tell her of his life, of how he hunted animals instead of people. He caused less destruction this way, less pain. This was the first time she felt something different that the loss, the confusion she had been lost in for so many years. She was just a child. How could she feel so lost? This wasn’t how children were supposed to feel. But learning from Carlisle, she felt something different: hope, for the first time. 

Not much happened for her after that, not for a long time. Carlisle left before she could feel close enough to him to try the change, and there wasn’t much after that. She kept doing what she had been created to do: helping keep the vampire world hidden, destroying troublemakers, helping Aro conquer more vampires for his collection. She didn’t much care about what she was doing; she didn’t have a choice. She was just a child. What else could she do? Where else could she go? This was her life, like it or not. Her hope began to fade.

The next few years faded into decades which faded into centuries of the same thing, day after day. She barely noticed the days flowing into the next; living underground in a palace kept you from seeing the sun as it marked the passing of time. She didn’t care much. What else did she need? She had everything provided for her. She didn’t have to go out to find food, anything to wanted to read or play with or try could be brought to her. She left the castle only as needed to keep order; always sent with others. She enjoyed these trips, but couldn’t deny how much safer she felt in the castle there. Nothing bad could happen to her here. What more could she hope for?

Things changed many years later, when Carlisle’s family came and caused a lot of trouble for them. Her power didn’t work for the first time. These vampires actually cared for each other, beyond the bonds of mates or convenience. There was even a human, who the vampires clearly loved and protected. All of this had been caused because of her. And she could see it in Aro’s eyes how bad he wanted them. But they refused, and he let them go. She didn’t know that was possible. Did that mean she could, someday, refuse too? How? Where could she go? She barely dared to hope her time would come. 

But come it did. The same family that had given her hope all those years ago gave her the reason for it again. They had committed an unforgivable infraction, and would die for it. But the coven hadn’t done what they had all thought, and presented a united front against the Volturi. No one had dared stand up to them before. She went away with the Volturi as expected, but snuck away while they were waiting for their chance to go home. They didn’t stop or see her; she went alone. She didn’t really have a plan right now, but anything that would set her free would be enough. This was her chance.


	2. Saved

Alice paced the small cell she was in, deep under the Voturi’s layer. At one point, these must have been living quarters for the monks that once lived in the castle. Now, it was treated as prisons for rule-breaking vampires, while the trio of dark kings decided their fate. But her fate, and her brother’s, had already been decided. They were being forced to join the Volturi, kept captive until they pledged their loyalty. But neither had broken yet. 

She continued to pace, looking through the unmovable bars, studying the small, simple bed, running her hands over the unused desk for any way out. She searched through her mind, hoping for some sign or vision of her rescue or freedom break. But there was nothing. Just more of her cell. She knew her family had some plan, or was working on one. If only she had had more time to warn them the Volturi was coming for her and Edward.

The vision changed, too quickly for her to react. As soon as she saw the tiny visitor in her mind, she was standing in the doorway of the cell. Alice sat down on the bed, facing away from the door. She wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of listening to their persuading; she had no interest in anything they could offer her that wasn’t freedom. And being with the Volturi wasn’t freedom.

“Alice? Alice, please,” Jane pleaded, reaching through the bars.

“I’m not interested in any message from Aro,” Alice said, studying the cracks in the wall. She could see pictures in them if she looked hard enough.

“Aro doesn’t know I’m here.” That got her attention.

“What?” 

“I mean, he’ll find out. He finds out everything I do. I can’t even keep my mind safe from him. But I have to ask you something.” Alice stood off the bed and walked to the door.

“Yes, Jane?”

“Can you see my future?” 

“I could, if I knew what to look for. I only search for decisions that affect my family. Things slip through the cracks when I don’t know who to watch.” She couldn’t hold back her bitterness. She had been playing with her vision, trying to watch other choices, playing with strangers when the Volturi had chosen them.

“Please, just tell me. Do I ever get out of here? I… I just want to be a kid again. I don’t want this life.”

“Can’t you just leave?” 

“I think you know as well as I do that he isn’t very kind to those that don’t want to join him. He finds a way. He always finds a way.”

Alice paused for a moment, then nodded. Her current situation was a testament to just how far Aro was willing to go. “I… I can’t see very far for you. It’s harder with young ones, and harder to spot change.”

“Is there any change?” Alice looked again.

“There’s… something. I can’t tell if it’s for you.”

“I’ll take anything I can.” Jane ran back down the hallway, and quickly returned. “Alice?” she asked.

“Yes?”

“Thank you,” she said, reaching through the bars to grab Alice’s hand. Before Alice could react, she felt something drop into her hand and Jane let go, darting away. Alice stopped to look at the object it her hand. It was a key.

Edward? she called in her head. She wasn’t quite sure where they kept him, but he was close enough to hear her. She listened closely, waiting for the rapid taps that let her know he was listening. 

Tap tap, tap tap, sounded from down the hall. She sighed in relief; he couldn’t always hear her.

Did you catch any of that? 

He tapped again, three short taps; their signal for “yes.”

Was she sincere? Does she really want out of here? Or was it a trick?

There was such a long pause that Alice thought Edward couldn’t hear her anymore. Finally, he tapped again, using morse code. She can’t stay here much longer. That’s all I have. Alice understood. It was all she needed to know. They weren’t the only ones locked away.

A few weeks passed. Alice remained in her cell, trying to determine how to get them all out. She had the key, but they couldn’t just leave. Guards were everywhere. And she didn’t know how to get to Jane. She wouldn’t leave her behind. She kept searching for her future, hoping to see her family’s help. Edward occasionally signaled his ideas, but nothing seemed good enough. Until the vision that changed everything.

Edward, she called in her head. Edward, we have to agree. She couldn’t wait for him to respond. He simply knocked back once. He didn’t understand. Edward, we have to agree. 

Carlisle and Esme are coming for us. But we can’t be in these cages when they come. She didn’t wait for a response again.

“Afton,” she called. He floated down, not speaking again until she did. “I’ve decided to join the Volturi. You’re right. It is an honor.” He nodded once, darting upstairs and back in a flash, with Aro by his side.

“Absolutely delighted at your decision, Alice,” he said, a gleam in his eye. She fought back the shudder at his look. She had to seem sincere. Afton unlocked her quarters, then went to unlock Edward’s. They arrived next to Alice. She knew Edward was confused, but he knew better than to ask. She would fill him in later. He trusted her.

“Afton will show you to your rooms,” Aro said. “I have some business to attend to with Caius and Marcus. And then the five of us have a lot to discuss,” he added, clapping in delight. A giggle escaped his lips before he darted off in the other direction. Afton led them silently through the castle, stopping in front of empty rooms.

“These are for you. Guards will be nearby if you need anything,” he said, then left them. Alice took the translation to mean don’t try anything funny. We can hear you.  
Alice went into the room that would, for a short time, be hers with Edward behind her. She quickly ran through her plan in her head. Carlisle and Esme would be there next week, for a meeting with the three leaders to get their children back. Jane would distract Aro, allowing Alice and Edward the chance to get away with their parents. Jane would then use her powers against Aro. She had been practicing for a long time; she didn’t need to be too near the person anymore. It would only give her a few moments, but that was long enough to escape through the town. They would come for her, but she could fend for herself. The Cullens would help her. Jane heard the plan in bits and pieces, whenever she and Alice could sneak a few moments alone.

The day came. Alice told Aro the eldest Cullens would soon arrive, and they would like the chance to explain to their parents their choice. He agreed, as long as it happened in the big meeting room with the Guard nearby. He wouldn’t leave anything to chance. They gathered in the room, waiting for their visitors to arrive. 

Esme was heartbroken at the loss of her children. Carlisle was too, but he was better at hiding it. He had always told them that they had the free will to do as they wish, and now they were testing his word. As they were saying goodbye, Alice signaled Jane. She began shocking different members of the Guard, jumping around, giving no sign of what she was doing. She never used her powers without word from Aro, so no one suspected her. They used the Guard’s confusion to make their escape; Edward grabbed Carlisle and Esme and ran with them through the castle. Jane had showed her a trapdoor that she had found long ago, but never gotten the chance to use it as she was constantly watched. Alice nodded at Jane, before she too, ran out.

Jane turned her power full force on Aro, beginning to run. It faded the farther she got, but it took him time to recover. The Guard didn’t know how to react. Three of their own were deflecting. What could they do? Aro yelled at them to catch the traitors, but they were too late. Jane was long gone; the others had mixed into the crowd outside the castle. They didn’t stop running for a long time. When they were far enough away that the Guard couldn’t easily follow them, they stopped. Alice explained what had happened.

“You want to join us?” Carlisle asked Jane, once the explanation was over.

“Yes. I know what’s expected of me. I’ll do the best I can,” she said.

“Won’t they come after us?” Esme asked.

“Yes. Aro won’t let me go without a fight. But I am prepared to fight for my freedom,” Jane said. Esme pulled her into a hug.

“They’ll come for us all, now that we’re part of this,” Edward told Carlisle.

“Good. We’ll be ready. We can’t have the Volturi hanging over our head anymore,” Alice answered for him.

“Alice…” Carlisle warned.

“No, Carlisle. You didn’t see what I see. All he wants is power. He doesn’t care about order.”

“It’s true. He as much as told as,” Jane confirmed. “He needs to be stopped.

Carlisle looked around into the determined faces of his wife, son, daughter, and their newest member. He nodded, seeing their resolve. “Then we’ll be ready.”


End file.
